The present invention relates to an archery release for a bowstring which includes interchangeable and radially adjustable finger pieces.
Release devices are used in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire an arrow. Some release devices use grippers for engaging the bowstring or a hock mounted on the bowstring. Other release devices use a rope looped about the bowstring. Still other devices use back tension which eliminates the torque in looped rope releases. The present invention relates to adjustable finger pieces for a hand-held release to increase or decrease back-tension speed for shot execution.